Fornication is for Geeks
by cho-chan09
Summary: Happy Demion Day! Ok, I'm a day late, but wuteva. An AU: Zexion is the smart, young, quiet college kid. Demyx is his knight in shining armor. But sometimes the knight needs help from his damsel to take down a common foe, as well as all their friends.


_***A/N** Hello everyone! I am not dead, for any of you who are reading my other fics. I just have been in an awful rut lately and writing is slow. I'm hoping that this here little fic will help break the dam and allow my creative juices to flow! Um, this is a day late because it is for Demion Day, but it's better than me having totally missed AkuRoku day. DX I fail miserably with that. I had a whole idea and everything, but it sorta fell through. But enough about that! Let's get on with the show!_

_**WARNINGS! **Well, there's quite a bit of violence. This was supposed to be so much shorter. I don't know what happened, but it gets violent. There is homophobic-ness! Zexion is underage (if you consider 16 underage) and Demyx is older (19). I don't exactly consider that shota though, because Zex isn't like, a little kid. Hm, what else? Rainbow Sora. And, smexy male smut! Hm. I think that's it for now._

_Alright then! I think I've bored you all enough for now. enjoy my fic! And happy (belated) Demion Day! ^_^*_

**FORNICATION IS FOR GEEKS**

Clutching his Advanced Chemistry textbook tightly to his small body, 16 year old Zexion walked quickly to the bus stop, messenger bag bouncing along on his hip. Rain from the late-summer showers common in the area streamed down the sides of the small plexi-glass box he took shelter under. He looked down at his watch, seeing that he still had to wait about twenty minutes before the bus even showed up.

It was about 7 in the evening. Most of the night class students were inside the junior college already, leaving the parking lot void of life, the looming shadows of the vehicles of people much older than he glaring sinisterly through the sheet of icy rain.

Zexion was unusually smart for his age, already having graduated from high school, but hadn't wanted to go on to university just yet, despite his various scholarship offers. He didn't exactly like the fact that he was different, but his love for the pursuit of knowledge contradicted that and so he just tried to hide himself. Sighing, he opened his book to review the chapters they'd gone over in lecture.

He hadn't read more than a few pages when raucous laughter drifted toward him. Hoping to not be noticed, Zexion ran his fingers a bit through his long slate-blue bangs, covering his face more than they already did. The sound of shoes slapping against damp pavement reached his ears, and it steadily got louder.

"Hey, it's a girl! She's kinda cute."

"You idiot! That ain't no girl! It's that weird little smart kid."

"There're kids in high school takin' classes here."

"Yea, but this guy's outta high school. Smart little fucker. Hey! You!"

Zexion had hoped they'd just stay away, even if they were talking about him. He didn't care what they said about him, as long as they didn't address him directly. Fat chance of that. He tried to ignore them, but he felt a rough hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hey, you little shit! I was talkin' to ya!" one of the voices he'd been hearing shouted in his ear. Zexion was forcibly turned to face the person. Seriously, were there really still bullies in college? Well, that was a comforting thought… not. The guy who'd grabbed him wore a white beanie and sleeveless overcoat. He had a scar running across the bridge of his nose and a sinister smirk twisted his lips.

Zexion was about to struggle, but he noticed the big guy with tanned skin and cropped black hair behind the one that had grabbed him, along with a terribly unfriendly looking girl with sliver hair that covered one of her red eyes. He remembered her name was Fuu, and she had been in one of his classes from the previous semester. She didn't pass. Struggling didn't seem like the best idea. He'd have to wait for a better opportunity before he tried to get away.

"You know Rai, you were right. He does look like a girl, all small like that. Why's your face so pretty, huh, girly-boy? Bet you perm your hair too." The smell of alcohol and some other strange odor emanated from the beanie wearing man's mouth, causing the younger boy to wrinkle his nose in disgust. This made the man frown. Zexion could now see that he was clearly intoxicated by multiple substances. Most likely, so were his friends.

"Man Seifer, he must not like your mouth or somethin', ya know?" the one called Rai said before guffawing loudly. Seifer turned around and flipped his friend the bird, yelling, "Nah, he's grossed out by that ugly mug of yours! Now shut up, I'm talkin' here." He turned back to the slate-blue haired youth, grinning almost sweetly. "You know, a guy shouldn't be pretty. I should rough up that face of yours; teach you what a real man should look like."

Rai laughed again, cracking his knuckles almost hopefully. Fuu was still silent, but she now had a small, sinister smirk on her face. Seifer, for the most part, was ignoring the other two, his glazed eyes focused on the boy in front of him. "Or maybe, since it seems you prefer to be pretty, you don't exactly swing that way. I could even teach you how to be a woman. You'd like that, wouldn't ya, little faggy smart kid?"

Zexion flinched at the harsh words, wondering if this was really happening. Guess bullies didn't mature even after high school. If anything, they got worse. And the question of his sexuality coming into play just wasn't helping. He was still unsure himself about it. He thought he was straight. But then he met him, and now everything about his love life was confusing. Zexion really didn't know what to do about that, let alone his current situation.

Seifer apparently didn't care for their surroundings, his clouded drug and alcohol filled mind making him quite one-track and unable to think things completely through. He slammed the youth against the side of the small structure they were under, knocking the wind out of his lungs and causing his messenger bag to dig painfully into his side. Through a short dizzy spell, Zexion felt the touch of chill fingertips ghosting over the skin of his stomach underneath his shirt and jacket.

Now Zexion began to struggle. There was only so much a guy could take! But he knew it was only a matter of time before he was overpowered. The one called Rai was getting ever closer and the girl, who had yet to speak, had just stood there with her smirk still in place and looking ready for anything. Seifer now had the youth's jacket unzipped. Damn it, where was a highway patrol officer, or some passerby, or the bus! Or… but no. He couldn't think like that. A damsel in distress being saved by her prince was only found in fiction and fairytales. Besides, that guy wasn't known to be a fighter; he was just too kind.

Just as Zexion squeezed his eyes shut, intending on just giving up and giving in to the inevitable of being completely violated by these thugs, a shout carried through the wind and rain to them. It was a voice Zexion knew all too well. It was the voice he admired when he listened to it singing along to a tune played on the sitar. It was the voice he heard clearest amongst the chatter when passing in the halls. Demyx.

Seifer turned at the sound, just in time to see someone punch Rai straight in the face. This distraction was enough to allow Zexion to stomp on the beanie wearing thug's foot and hit him hard with his large Advanced Chemistry book. While Seifer was cursing and nursing his injuries, Zexion's eyes focused on a tall figure with a sandy faux-hawk/mullet hair style and angry teal eyes. Those eyes, normally sparkling with cheer, were blazing with a fire Zexion had never seen; it was mesmerizing.

Those eyes then turned to him and the pink full lips opened to shout at him, "Hurry up and run!" Giving his head a quick shake to clear it, Zexion hurried out of the bus stop booth and ran into the rain and towards the college buildings. He heard footsteps behind him and tried to run faster, but he really didn't have to. Demyx appeared at his side a moment later and took his hand. "This way!"

They turned a corner and Zexion got a glimpse of Seifer and Rai being seen to by Fuu, whose knees were scraped. Demyx probably wasn't in a caring mood because it seemed he just knocked her down. Most likely she attacked him first though.

They passed through a couple hallways until they found themselves in one of the private music rooms used for rehearsals. Demyx locked the door before sliding down it, breathing heavily. Zexion had his hands on his knees, his now damp Advanced Chemistry book lying near him on the floor, as well as his messenger bag. A sudden sharp pain caused the slate-blue haired boy to clutch at his side.

Demyx came over and helped him to a chair. Kneeling in front of him, Demyx said, "Let me see, Zexion." Surprised that Demyx knew his name, it took a second for Zexion to register that the older boy was lifting his shirt. With a very manly squeak, Zexion pulled his jacket over himself. Demyx looked startled for a second but then he smiled as if to reassure the other. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure there's no permanent damage or something."

Obliging, Zexion slowly lowered his arms from around himself and allowed Demyx to lift his shirt in order to assess the damage. There was a large bruise forming from where the messenger bag had been digging in. It wasn't too surprising, what with all the books and binders in it. Demyx still couldn't figure out how they fit, let alone how such a small guy could carry it all.

Looking up, Demyx smiled a bit wider. "You'll be fine, but it'll hurt for a little while." Zexion nodded and went to pull his shirt back down, only to have his hand gripped firmly into another. Demyx was wearing a very rare frown and Zexion could do nothing but stare at the older boy. "Why were Seifer and his gang messing with you?" Zexion looked away and sighed. "They were drunk and high. I just happened to be around at the time they were searching for a victim to harass. I'm just an unlucky guy."

Demyx chuckled and Zexion turned back to give him a bemused look. This just made Demyx begin to laugh harder. It took the older teen a minute or two to calm down, by which time Zexion was frowning at him. "Zexion, to me, you're the luckiest guy around. You're shy, but it somehow makes you mysterious. You're really smart and younger than the rest of us, which means you'll probably have more and better opportunities than us later in life. And you're really pretty, but in a masculine way. Dunno how to really explain that part, but it's how I see you."

Zexion's normally pale cheeks became a very healthy shade of rose. He turned away, attempting to hide his blush, but a gentle hand cupped his cheek and turned him back. Demyx smiled softly at him. "Don't turn away from me. If I can, I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you."

"Why?" Zexion hoped his question would throw off the other, but Demyx answered with no hesitation. "Because ever since I first saw you walking by the music buildings, you fascinated me. Way before I even knew who you were, I felt drawn to you. And since then, I noticed you would hang around sometimes by yourself on a bench there, reading a book or writing something. I'd always go out there to play my sitar, in hopes of drawing you to me, but it never seemed to work. I'd play and sing, just for you."

"But, that doesn't make any sense. Even if you did feel some sort of connection to me, why would you go through such trouble just to gain my attention?" Zexion asked, his brow furrowing in curious confusion. Demyx chuckled, "I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to be closer to you. But, I was never that great at starting a conversation out of the blue so I couldn't just go over and talk to you. Besides, you didn't seem the type to just start talking to a total stranger for no reason."

Zexion nodded in understanding. No, he really wasn't that kind of person. But with Demyx's confession, he felt it only right to let him know that it was not all a waste.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Your efforts were not in vain. I actually never needed to go near the music rooms. That day that you say you saw me was probably the first day I went to the campus for class. I was lost. I had read the map wrong and was on the completely wrong side. But, then I heard the sound of an instrument that was more beautiful than any of the others being played at the time. It was your sitar. Ever since, I'd go to that bench to study and listen to you play and sing. I'd watch you under the pretence of reading or such, because you fascinated me too."

Zexion took the hand that was still resting on his cheek into one of his own and held it in his lap. "Demyx, I'd like to get to know you better too, if you're willing." Teal eyes shone brightly with glee and he pulled the younger boy down into his lap and hugged him softly, so as not to aggravate his injury. "I'd like that."

For the next three weeks, Demyx and Zexion met up at breaks and such near the music buildings. Demyx would play his sitar as they talked, learning new things about each other every day, and Zexion got the chance to meet other friends of Demyx. They themselves became fast friends, but knew that being friends wasn't enough.

It was one Saturday that Demyx and Zexion found themselves sitting out in front of a Starbucks that Zexion asked a question. "Why did you help me that day, when I was cornered by Seifer and his two idiots?" Demyx smiled widely as if he'd been waiting for that question for a long time.

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I will help others when they're in need. Still, I'm more suited for running away, or avoiding problems altogether. But, when I saw you that night getting attacked or whatever, I just felt really angry and really protective of you. I sorta acted without thinking, but I'm glad I did." Zexion actually smiled at that. It nearly left Demyx breathless; he didn't see the boy smile very often. "I'm glad you did too."

After they'd finished their respective expensive caffeine beverages, Demyx took Zexion to his house. It had become routine each Saturday to go out for coffee or something and then go to Demyx's house, even though Zexion's apartment was closer. There, they would play Demyx's video games, study and just talk.

Today, they were killing time playing some mindless FPS when Demyx asked, "You know, sorry to bring this up after all this but, shouldn't you let you folks know where you are and all?" Zexion shrugged, replying, "No. I don't live with them. They live in a completely different country and pay for my living expenses. Well, more specifically, they're biologists who are constantly traveling and stopped bringing me along on their trips when they felt I needed a stable life and good education."

Demyx nodded in understanding. It explained quite a bit about Zexion actually. He didn't have anyone here and hadn't exactly been able to stay in one place long enough to develop any sort of attachment to anything, or anyone. For some reason, that just seemed so sad.

"What about your parents?" Zexion inquired. Demyx's face grew almost stony, but a too-fake happy smile spread on his lips. "My parents died about 7 years ago." Zexion's grip on the controller slipped as he turned sharply to gape at the older boy. His mind was drawing a blank even as his mouth moved to offer words of condolence. Demyx just laughed, though it was hollow. His normally kind and cheerful teal eyes were now shining with what seemed to be unshed tears. But the sandy haired teen wasn't allowing them to fall.

Zexion moved over on the couch and pulled Demyx to him in a soft, comforting embrace. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, stroking the surprisingly soft mullet-hawk hair. Demyx gave a dry hiccup before wrapping his arms around the younger's slim waist and finally letting the tears slowly trail down his cheeks. From what Zexion was seeing, the other boy had never properly mourned for his loss. He couldn't let his past go yet.

A few minutes later found Demyx lying between Zexion's legs with his head resting on the youth's chest and Zexion reclining on the arm of the couch, still stroking the sandy hair gently. "They were very kind." Zexion continued his ministrations but shifted a bit to let Demyx know that he was listening.

"I was 12 when it happened. I'd been waiting for them at school to be picked up after band practice. We were supposed to go out for dinner that night to celebrate my dad getting promoted at his company. But, they never made it. It took almost 2 hours of me waiting before the principal found me and said the police were there and had news for me."

Zexion couldn't even imagine what that must've been like. Devastating didn't even seem to cover it. He now unders tood why the house was always so cold and empty. Zexion rested his chin in soft sandy locks and wrapped his arms around the older boy's chest, holding him close. They fell asleep on the couch like that.

Several days later found the two sitting on a bench in front of the music buildings. It was too cold for Demyx to play his sitar, but they were chatting before Zexion had to go to his Advanced Chemistry class. They also happened to be holding hands. The morning after Demyx told him about his parents, Zexion told the older boy that no matter what, he wouldn't leave him alone. Teasingly, Demyx had asked if that was Zexion's way of asking him out and surprisingly, albeit with a heated blush, Zexion had said yes. And Demyx had accepted.

Zexion looked at his watch, seeing that he had about 7 minutes to get to the other side of the campus. Blushing, he boldly planted a soft peck on Demyx's lips before he stood up, his hand sliding out of Demyx's with some reluctance. Demyx smiled up at him and gave a small wave as the younger boy went off to his class.

Demyx had a bit of time to kill before he started his own class, so he got up and decided to go see what they were serving in the cafeteria. He didn't exactly get that far. A heavy object collided with his head and sent him sprawling to the ground. Disoriented, Demyx attempted to get up, only to be kicked back down. He groaned, dull pain pulsing in his side.

"You're the bastard what played hero for the damn fag. Where's your pretty catamite princess now, huh?" It was the voice of that asshole Seifer. Apparently, he hadn't been drunk enough to forget his face. Unfortunately, where they were, not many students would be passing by any time soon. Demyx wasn't in a great predicament.

A tall student with a natural sexy swagger was making his way to the cafeteria, a young blond man at his side talking about how boring his last lecture was. The way the blond mimicked his teacher's high mousy voice sent the tall redhead into hysterical laughter, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Catching his breath, the older of the two happened to look over in a small alcove created by the space between two buildings. His green eyes widened at what he saw. "Roxas! Hurry, someone's over there!" he yelled, getting up and jogging away. The blond turned to see what his red haired companion was yelling about. Spotting the body between the two buildings, he too went over to help. Upon seeing a blue scarf with a bubble design covered in blood, Roxas knew who it was.

Zexion was just about to add the next ingredient into his experiment when the door to Prof. Vexen's Advanced Chemistry class burst open. In the door frame was a tall red haired man, clearly out of breath. Zexion stood up when the man made his way over to him. "Axel, I'm in the middle of class," he said. Axel just shook his head, grabbing the boy's shoulders and saying, "Zexy, this is important! Demyx is in the hospital."

Roxas had gone in the ambulance with Demyx when they'd arrived. He held onto the sandy haired man's hand the whole way to the hospital, only letting go when he was rushed into the emergency room. The blond went to the waiting room outside. Demyx hadn't been conscious when they found him, and he still hadn't woken up.

Zexion and Axel came into the waiting room looking worse for wear. Zexion had a severely worried look and he immediately sat next to Roxas. "How is he?" Roxas just shook his head, his large azure eyes sparkling with sad tears. He got up and buried his face into Axel's chest. It was going to be a long night.

Zexion awoke with his head resting on Axel's shoulder. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and why he was there. A fresh wave of nausea hit him as he thought about what Axel had told him on the way to the hospital. Demyx was in horrible shape. Apparently, his face was so bruised that the two would not have recognized him had it not been for the scarf. His signature hair style had been shaved off. Zexion wasn't sure if he could bare seeing Demyx in that state, but he had promised not to leave him. At that moment, Zexion felt like a failure.

A while later, a blond female doctor came in with a clipboard. "Anyone here for Demyx?" The three boys looked up at her. Zexion got to his feet. "How is he?" The doctor hiked up her glasses and said, "My name is Dr. Larxene and I will be caring for Demyx while he's here. He's stable now, but still in critical condition. We had ourselves a real patch up job with him. I don't even know where to start telling you what's wrong, so I won't even bother going into details. Our biggest concern though is that now he's in a coma. From what the blond one had told the ERT, your friend hadn't been conscious when you found him. He did suffer a concussion, but it was minor. Still, we're monitoring him very closely."

Zexion didn't know what to feel. He did feel relieved that Demyx was still alive, but also very anxious and fearful for him. But more than that, he wanted to know how he got into the state he was currently in.

His answer came about two weeks later. Demyx still hadn't woken up, but Zexion spent all of his free time by his side at the hospital. It was on this day that Zexion was making his way to the bus stop when he heard a familiar voice. Not keen on running into Seifer and his gang, Zexion hid around the corner to allow them to pass.

"That guy still ain't out his coma, y'know?"

"I know that, you idiot. Serves him right for being a fag. They should all die. His little princess should watch his back."

"Maybe we shoulda got rid of him then."

"Killed him."

"Rai, Fuu, you're absolutely right. If that faerie wakes up and has the balls to come back, we'll be sure to do a thorough job."

Zexion was shaking by the time the voices and footsteps had faded. He shook in fear, but also in anger and hatred. How could people judge others just because of preference, or maybe because they believed in something different? It just wasn't right! Zexion wasn't going to sit around and wait for the misguided gang. They wanted a war, they'd get one.

"They said what?" Sora screeched indignantly. Roxas put an arm over his brother's shoulders in an attempt to control him, though the blonde's own azure eyes sparkled with a fiery hatred at what Zexion had just told them. Zexion was in Axel and Roxas' apartment along with Roxas, Axel, Roxas' twin brother Sora and Sora's boyfriend Riku. The five of them had met through Demyx and Zexion couldn't have asked for better friends.

They were all gay, but not like the stereotype kind. Except maybe Sora, who was a very flamboyant little rainbow and adored cute things, make-up and frilly skirts, yet despised the color pink. Weird. His boyfriend Riku complemented him so well because he was practically his opposite. Usually clad in dark clothing, the tall, silver haired man enjoyed skateboarding and martial arts.

Currently, Riku was cracking his knuckles almost impatiently, as though he desperately needed to make a hole in the wall; or someone's face. Axel was already strangling a pillow, no doubt imagining it to be Seifer's face. Zexion was happy with their reaction to his news, but just this wasn't enough. Normally, Zexion was a pacifist, not keen on resorting to violence, but those thugs needed to learn a lesson.

Zexion sat beside the still unconscious Demyx. The steady beat of the heart monitor was the only sound in the white, sterile room. He held the older boy's hand, rubbing small, gentle circles into it. The one with sandy hair didn't even twitch. The still state of the normally energetic and talkative person was unnerving, to say the least. Coupled with the bandages and slowly fading scars and bruises littering the older teen's body, Zexion felt a sense of depression each time he came to see his boyfriend.

But with that sense of depression came a sense of determination and hope. Zexion would not let Seifer and his homophobic gang get away with this. At first, Zexion wasn't sure if getting revenge for what happened to Demyx was right, but after watching the slow physical recovery and non-responsive unconscious state of his boyfriend, Zexion made up his mind. Those bastards were going to pay.

The opportune moment came about a week later. It was a slightly gloomy Sunday morning. Most people were at church, but Zexion never really thought himself religious, and therefore did not attend. Apparently, neither did Seifer and his gang, for Zexion very nearly ran into them as he left his favorite coffee shop. Ducking back in quickly, he kept his eye on the three people walking just outside.

Seifer laughed loudly at something Rai said before pointing across the street at the local arcade. Pulling out his cell phone, Zexion sent a mass text message to Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora. A devious little smirk spread on Zexion's face. Demyx would get his justice. He couldn't wait to visit the hospital and tell the unconscious blond all about it.

Zexion had ordered a small latte and sat by the table near the door, keeping an eye out for Seifer's gang, in case they decided to leave the arcade. Only a few children had left; a couple crying and others with annoyed looks on their faces. It seemed as if no one was able to escape the wrath of those thugs. Zexion's grip on the paper cup tightened.

It only took about ten minutes for the other four to show up. Sora had this goofy grin on his face, as if this was just a game he was keen on playing. Roxas was nearly his mirror image, but the blond had an almost sadistic gleam in his big blue eyes. Zexion admired that. Roxas was extremely loyal to his friends and hated seeing them hurt. It didn't help that the blond had a very nasty temper, and Zexion was always careful not to get on his bad side.

Axel and Riku both had impassive looks, though Axel was staring with a flare in his green eyes at the arcade across the street, as if hoping to burn it down along with the bastards inside. Giving an affirmative nod, Zexion led them across the street.

There was no one in the small arcade save for Seifer, Rai and Fuu. Seifer was playing air hockey with Rai while Fuu played Tekken 5. At the sound of the little bell being rung due to the door opening, three heads swiveled toward the disturbance. Coming through the doorway was a group of five males. Seifer sneered as soon as he recognized them.

"What's got the Cock-suckers Club strutting there peacock asses around here?" he called to them loudly, even though the two groups were mere feet apart. Fuu and Rai snickered. Sora tossed his favorite rainbow scarf over his shoulder and said, "We're here on business. We've got a message from a friend to give you three. He said it was important." Seifer scoffed, replying, "Sorry, I don't swing that way. No booty call for me, thanks."

Axel stepped in front of the others, cracking his knuckles. Roxas gave a tiny sigh, reminding himself to reprimand his boyfriend later and remind him of how damaging cracking your knuckles could be. Axel turned just long enough to give him a little sheepish grin before it turned into one more malicious as he faced Seifer's gang again. "Unfortunately, you don't seem to be any of our type. However, there is someone I'd like you to get acquainted to."

Seifer crossed his arms smugly over his chest. "Is that right? And who, pray tell, might that be?" Axel smirked. "My fist!" Said fist flew through the air and connected solidly with Seifer's jaw. While Seifer, Fuu and Rai were shocked at the action, Axel and the others moved in to let them have it.

It wasn't a very long fight, if you could call it a fight. True, Seifer and his two goons tried to retaliate, but to no avail. They got just what they'd given to others in the past: a good beating. Even Zexion, normally calm and violence avoidant, got in a few good hits. By the time they were done, Seifer, Rai and Fuu were a mess on the ground.

Sora spat on Fuu's shirt, saying, "And that is so last summer. You know, the good thing about being gay is that we don't care if you're a girl. We'll beat you like a man if you deserve it. Demyx sends his regards from the hospital and hopes he doesn't have to room with any of you." The others laughed. Zexion added, "Just because we prefer those of the same sex doesn't mean we're weak. In fact, I believe we're stronger. So don't mess with the Cock-suckers Club. We find out you are, and we'll be sure to finish the job instead of letting you live."

Two days later found Zexion sitting in the hospital next to Demyx, holding his hand and telling him about what happened at the arcade. He had just finished when he heard a faint, breathy chuckle. Zexion sat very still, staring at the face of his most cherished person. Slowly, lids opened to reveal brilliant teal eyes. Zexion nearly cried. He had waited so long to see those eyes opened again.

It took about another week for Demyx to be deemed ready for physical therapy. All of his wounds were relatively healed, save for a couple patches of discolored skin and faintly bruised ribs. Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku visited him whenever they could, but it would still be another month before Demyx was allowed to go home.

Demyx sat on his living room couch, running a hand through his now short hair. It hadn't grown much after being shaved by Rai, but at least it was coming back. He didn't know what he'd do without his signature hair. Zexion came in with two cups of coffee and sat beside the troubled older teen. With a soft chuckle, he placed the two cups down and took Demyx's fidgeting hands in his own. Teal eyes looking softly into blue, so many emotions running through them that Zexion had a hard time pinpointing each one.

"Zexion, thank you for staying with me through all this. It really means a lot to me." Zexion shook his head. "Not at all. I find that I'd do anything for you. Since the day you saved me, I felt like there was no one else in the world but you. I admit that before I was infatuated with you, but now I'm completely in love and never want to let you go."

Demyx laughed and kissed Zexion's forehead sweetly. "I'm glad you feel that way, because so do I. Hey, I gotta ask you something." Zexion gave him a questioning look. Demyx thought it was adorable and couldn't help kissing his boyfriend again. "I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me. This house is big and it gets lonely with just me here. And won't your parents feel safer knowing you have a roommate?"

Zexion liked that idea very much. He informed his parents, who were in Zambia and quite keen on the idea as well, and two weeks later he was moving in. Axel, Riku, Sora and Roxas were there to help. Zexion didn't have much stuff, so the move was quick and easy. After all was said and done, the group of six lounged around, playing Demyx's video games and eating pizza ordered earlier in the day.

It was well passed midnight when Axel, Riku, Sora and Roxas went home. It had begun to snow outside. Zexion couldn't believe it was already winter. So much time had passed, but it seemed like all the events that took place couldn't possibly fit in the span of a few months. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist and looked out the front window where Zexion stood in front of.

"I like the snow. It makes the world feel simple and clean. Like a sanctuary, where fears and lies just melt away to be replaced by light and purity." Zexion looked up into his romantically poetic boyfriend's eyes. He turned in the embrace, wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, and brought their lips together softly.

Demyx tightened his grip slightly, drawing Zexion closer to him, deepening their kiss. The love that he felt for Zexion radiated from his very soul. Nothing mattered except for the young man he was currently embracing. Age and gender just had no meaning. Zexion was all he needed.

Zexion was still trying to figure out how he and Demyx had gotten from in front of the living room window to the bed in the master bedroom. Oh well, he didn't mind. Ok, he did. This was completely new, and although he wasn't new to the idea of intercourse, he'd never considered doing it with a guy. Of course, he wanted to go all the way with Demyx, he just wasn't too sure of how to go about it. And since he trusted Demyx enough, he decided to voice his concerns.

Well, he was trying to, but the talented sandy haired man had the fingers of a god. Or, at least a musician's because he was playing over his skin like he played his sitar. His face burned with a blush of embarrassment as he noticed the small mewls of pleasure slipping passed his kiss bruised lips. When did his shirt come off? When had Demyx moved his mouth away from his and allowed his devilish tongue to tease the skin at his neck? It was so pleasantly overwhelming, but Demyx had to listen.

It was difficult to push Demyx away; not because Demyx didn't let him, but because Zexion was loath to lose the contact. Realizing what Zexion was attempting to do, Demyx gasped and sprang off the young male with a look of shock. "Shit, Zex, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking. I mean, I didn't think of if you really wanted to do this and just acted and-"

Zexion silenced him with a chaste peck on the lips. He gave a small, almost shy smile and said reassuringly, "Demyx, you idiot. I do want this. It's just that, I'm not sure what to do. I've never exactly gone this far with anyone. As a matter of fact, you were my first kiss so I'm new to all of this, fornication business."

Demyx thought that the young man in front of him, wearing an adorable blush half hidden by soft slate-blue hair, was the most perfect person he'd ever met. "Zexion, if you'd let me, I'd be honored to show you everything. I want you to be with me forever, and we can learn from each other. Besides, we're lovers. Lovers make love. Fornication is for geeks."

Zexion actually laughed at that. He knew then that he and Demyx were going to be just fine. He could honestly say that he was very happy at this moment. And the next moment he was almost frightened by the predatory look that came over Demyx's face. A shiver ran up his spine at the way Demyx eyed him like his next meal. Indeed he was about to be devoured.

Demyx's moth attached to Zexion's throat, licking and sucking at the pulse point, incrementing the sounds coming from his young lover. Demyx was very sure that he would never get tired of hearing Zexion's mewls and gasps of pleasure. His skin was smooth, but not soft, or rough. It was just Zexion. And that's all he needed.

Fire. That's what Zexion felt: a fire that spanned his whole body. And Demyx was the cause. In no way was it unpleasant; in fact, he was craving more. Each caress, each kiss, each touch sent a jolt of burning passion into his very veins. His body arched into the hands and lips worshiping his body and rewarded them with his wanton voice.

It wasn't until a naughty pair of lips closed around the head of his rigid erection that Zexion let out a cry that nearly made his lover come right then and there. Demyx's mouth was moist and warm, engulfing him and sending shockwaves of pure ecstasy through Zexion's whole body. He didn't even notice a finger breach his back entrance at first. Through a hazy film in his mind, Zexion registered that, indeed there was a finger probing around inside a very intimate part of his anatomy. Of course, how else did two males have sex?

Demyx slipped in another finger and began to scissor the two inside in order to stretch him out, feeling Zexion begin to squirm in discomfort. He was trying to make it as painless as possible, having dug out some lotion from his bedside table and using that. He would have to go to the store and buy some proper lube later, but for now, lotion would have to do. He was practically _aching_ to be inside this gorgeous boy, but he did not want to hurt him if he could help it.

"Zexion," he said in a slightly low and husky voice, "It may hurt at first, but trust me. It will get better." Zexion nodded, his visible eye half-lidded and dark with love and lust. "I trust you, Demyx." That's all the sandy haired man needed to hear.

Sliding his fingers out slowly, Demyx lifted himself up until he was over Zexion and his hardened member was positioned at the freshly prepared entrance. He brushed away Zexion's now damp slate-blue hair in order to see his whole face. Flushed cheeks and blue eyes now so dark they were almost navy greeted him. Lips thoroughly bruised from heated and passionate kisses were slightly parted as heady pants slid passed them. Demyx bent to kiss them again as he guided the head of his cock passed the sphincter.

The soft cry Zexion made at the initial penetration was swallowed by Demyx. Demyx continued to push forward slowly until he could go no further and did not move so as to allow Zexion time to adjust. The younger looked like he was trying to relax, to make the sharp pain ebb faster. It took a whole two minutes before he gave a shaky nod for Demyx to move.

Slowly, Demyx pulled back out, about halfway, and then back in. Zexion gave a harsh shudder, feeling the pain but also pleasant a heat that was beginning to spread and engulf the pain. Demyx could see that Zexion was beginning to relax and so he moved a bit faster. Zexion wrapped his legs and arms around Demyx, holding onto him and almost pushing him deeper inside. He wanted to feel more; needed to feel more.

Being inside the tight heat that was Zexion, Demyx felt like he had died and gone to heaven. It was nearly otherworldly. When he felt Zexion's hips moving, trying to gain more speed and friction, Demyx just couldn't deny him. Holding on to his younger lover's hips, Demyx thrusted his hips sharply. The loud moan that sprang from deep in Zexion's throat was all the encouragement Demyx needed. He set a quicker and harder pace, causing Zexion to emit louder moans and cries.

A particular scream alerted Demyx to him having discovered the location of Zexion's prostate. Now aiming for that most pleasurable spot, since he could himself nearing his limit and didn't want to go over the edge first, Demyx snapped his hips forward. Zexion's knuckles were white, the sheets he held in danger of being torn. It was too much. The heat was just too much. He had to release it now before it burn in from the inside out.

It only took Demyx to grab a hold of Zexion's leaking cock for the youth to completely lose it. With a cry that sounded like Demyx's name, Zexion spilled all over their stomachs and torsos. It only took the expression of Zexion in complete bliss to send Demyx tumbling after him.

Zexion was sure he had blacked out, because the next thing he knew, Demyx was finishing cleaning them up with a warm damp towel. After tossing the towel in the hamper, Demyx slid back into bed next to Zexion and pulled him flush against him. Zexion buried his head into the surprisingly sturdy broad chest. Demyx fondly combed his fingers through Zexion's hair. "Are you ok?" he asked. Zexion gave a small nod and kissed between Demyx's collarbone. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.

A few days later found Demyx and Zexion sitting on the bench in front of the music buildings holding hands and talking. Two pairs of other male couples came over to them. Sora smiled and hugged the two sitting on the bench. He then informed them that Seifer, Rai and Fuu were out of the hospital but now in jail on accounts of assault, attempted murder, trespassing, and possession of illegal drugs. Life was good, and it seemed like it would only get better.

_*Yay! You finished. Hope it wasn't craptacular or anything. I'm not much for violence myself, so this was a tiny bit of a challenge to write but the idea was already there so I had to get it out. X3 Any mistakes are not meant, but I'm not perfect and this is not beta'd. Review if you want but I'm just glad you read this anyway. Bai Bai! ^_^*_


End file.
